The Third Strike
by fallenshadows95
Summary: Two-Shot! Damon has always liked Bonnie...but will he realize just how much when a new guy begins to move in on her? Just how far will Damon go when he gets jealous? A little wolf by the name of Xander makes an appearance. ; Inspired by L.J. Smith's letter.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't posted a one-shot up in a while, I know. I've just been really busy with school and other stuff. On top of that, I just really didn't have any ideas. But, I finally came up with one! Lol! This is just my telling of a little scene I wish L.J. Smith would've been able to write. I heard that Damon was supposed to have almost killed this really sweet werewolf over Bonnie, because he was jealous. I would've _loved _to have read that! But, since it will most likely never be…I got an idea in my head and decided to roll with it. Haha! This will also be my first two-shot! So yes…it'll be in 2 parts cuz as a whole it was just way too long! Lol! Anyhow…Hope you all like it!

Bonnie woke with a gasp as she sat straight up in her bed and looked towards her window. She had sworn she had heard a loud bang against it. Slowly…she got up and walked over to her window, surveying it for any kind of damage. Not seeing any, she started to return to bed, but something caught her eye. A magnificent, black crow sat in a tree just outside her window, looking in at her.

_Damon._ She thought.

She wordlessly opened her window wide enough for him to climb through and then walked away. Damon climbed through effortlessly in a matter of seconds, back in his human form.

"What is it you need, Damon?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to visit." Damon replied with a smirk.

Bonnie looked back at the digital clock lit up on her nightstand, "At _two thirty_ in the morning?"

Damon walked over to her and gently pushed her back onto her bed and bent down dangerously close over her, his knee in between her legs that hung over the bed.

"I can leave if you want." Damon whispered seductively, his face inches from hers.

Bonnie stayed silent as she looked down and bit her lower lip. She couldn't bring herself to tell him to leave, but she didn't want to admit to him that she wanted him to stay. Although, she had a feeling he already knew.

Damon chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I knew you didn't want me to go."

Bonnie looked back up at him shyly, a blush painting her pale cheeks. They just stared at each other, looking over every feature of one another's face. Breaking the intensity of the moment, Bonnie leaned up and gently placed her lips to his. Much to her surprise, Damon actually kissed her back for a few seconds before pulling away.

Damon licked his lips and hummed, "I really don't understand any human male could resist you."

"What about male _vampires_?" Bonnie questioned with unbearable curiosity swirling in her brown eyes.

Although she was asking about _all_ vampires in general…Damon knew she really only cared about _one_. "I can't speak for _all_ male vampires, but for me…" Damon paused, hearing her heart pounding in anticipation, "you are simply" leaning down to her ear, "_irresistible._" He purred.

Bonnie couldn't control the huge smile that spread on her lips. Damon kissed her on the cheek and stood up, heading towards the window.

Bonnie quickly sat up, "Where are you going?" she asked frantically.

Damon smirked, "You need your sleep, redbird."

Bonnie quickly ran over to him and threw her arms around him, "Oh, Damon…please don't go. Stay here with me. I'll sleep, I promise. Just don't leave." She cried, close to tears.

Damon patted the back of her head, feeling her soft strawberry curls beneath his finger tips. "Shhh. Don't cry. You will see me tomorrow and every day after that." He comforted.

"Yes, but I always miss you so much." Bonnie looked up at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, "I don't get to spend time with you during the day like I do now."

They both knew what Bonnie had really meant. Damon felt for her as he looked down into her sorrowful brown orbs. A tear slipped out of her eyes and down her flushed cheek. Damon could not bear to leave her like this. He had to fix it before he left.

He took her face in his hands, wiping away the tear with his thumb and chastely pressing his lips to hers in a short kiss. Damon leaned his forehead to hers, giving her comfort while also pondering over how to calm her before leaving. He felt as Bonnie's delicate, little fingers tangled in the back of his hair…and he lost his train of thought. This bubble they had created, with just enough space for the both of them, was producing much more heat than Damon was comfortable with. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pressing her thin body all the way into him. Damon backed Bonnie up into the wall, hitting it with a, _Thump!_

Leaning down, Damon locked his arms under Bonnie's bottom and hoisted her up, holding her snuggly to him as he buried his head into the crook of her neck. Bonnie did the same as she eagerly wrapped herself around him. Damon clutched her against him like a child would a teddy bear and then squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the feeling of this intimate moment.

"You don't have to let go, Damon." Bonnie whispered to him, knowing that some part of him didn't really want to leave her tonight. She wished he would let it win, but it wasn't big enough…wasn't strong enough to fight off the bigger parts of him that still felt for somebody else.

"I can't stay, redbird." Damon replied. Bonnie heard the crack in his voice. "Please understand." Damon begged.

Bonnie knew this would happen, and she nodded as she bit down on her trembling lip, trying not to cry.

She squeezed him tighter for a second before pulling back and looking into his apologetic eyes. A single tear slipped from her eye and Damon watched as it rolled down her cheek. Bonnie closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him for fear of more tears escaping her.

Damon's lips were on her cheek suddenly, kissing away the tear that lingered there. The sweetness of the gesture filled Bonnie with overflowing passion, and she couldn't stop herself from trying. Opening her eyes, she gazed directly down at Damon's seemingly inviting lips. She moved toward them quickly, pressing her lips softly to his.

Damon made a small sound of protest before kissing Bonnie back just barely. The kiss lasted only a few short seconds as Damon gently pushed her back. Surprisingly, Bonnie didn't get hurt by this action as she thought she would. She expected it…knew it would happen. It was only wishful thinking to believe that maybe he would actually let her kiss him. Damon sighed and let her slide out of his hold back down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, redbird." He whispered.

Bonnie could see clearly the conflict in his eyes…the pain the conflict of his feelings for her and his feelings for Elena was causing him. In that moment, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. The times were few when she got to see all the emotions Damon usually kept locked away.

Reaching up, Damon stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I've got to go."

Bonnie nodded as she watched him back away from her and fly back out her window in his crow form.

Bonnie sighed softly and crawled in bed, curling up with the blankets around her. Staring out at the night sky Damon had flown towards upon leaving her room, Bonnie whispered, "Sweet dreams, Damon." Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

The days after that night passed slowly, things with Damon were normal, he treated her like usual…basically ignoring her presence most of the time. Bonnie was stuck reliving that intimate night with Damon in her head over and over again as she watched Elena and Damon drool over each other every day. It was torture on her slowly breaking heart.

As Bonnie roamed the woods one afternoon, thinking of _him_, she stumbled upon a wolf in the shadows of the forest. She gasped and tripped over a rock causing her to fall on her back. The wolf walked out from the shadows into the light and Bonnie scurried backwards. The wolf came to a stop, just staring at her with its head tilted to the side. Bonnie calmed down a little as she looked into the wolf's kind eyes which she noticed were a piercing electric blue, with its fur being a very unique white, looking like the color of moonlight.

A sudden calmness came over her, and she stood up, boldly walking towards the magnificent wolf. Just as she reached her hand up to touch it…the wolf bolted back into the shadows of the forest, far away from where she stood. Bonnie stood frozen in astonishment and confusion as to what exactly had just occurred.

"Bonnie?" She heard a few familiar voices call, searching for her.

A pair of cold and warm hands grabbed her by the arms and shook her a little, "Bonnie?" Meredith and Damon called, softer now, trying to get her to respond to them.

Bonnie raised her hand and pointed to the forest where the wolf had disappeared, "T-There was a w-wolf."

"A wolf?" Meredith asked. "Are you ok?" Damon asked second.

Finally, Bonnie tore her gaze away from the shadows and looked at Damon, "I'm alright." She confirmed.

Damon's slightly panicked expression softened to relief, "What did this wolf look like? Was it a werewolf?"he questioned.

"It had bright blue eyes, like flooded crystals…and it had white fur, but not quite white, just a shade off, like the moonlight. It was big too…definitely a werewolf." Bonnie describe vividly.

Damon looked over Bonnie's head at Meredith, "Get her back to the house. I'm gonna go look for this wolf." He commanded.

Meredith started to lead Bonnie back to the boarding house, but Bonnie suddenly reached out for Damon frantically.

"No, Damon! Don't go looking for the wolf!" Bonnie pleaded.

Damon turned back to look at her as Meredith had her around the waist, restraining her. Damon walked towards her, and Meredith released her hold on Bonnie's waist. Bonnie ran forward into Damon's arms and clung to him.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Bonnie mumbled into his chest.

Damon took her by the shoulders and pushed her back, looking into her eyes, "I'll be fine. Stefan will come with me. I'll return to the house in a little while. I promise." he told her calmly.

Bonnie nodded, feeling a little embarrassed by her outburst. Damon let her go and she stepped back a little, "J-just…be careful." She told him as she rubbed at her arm a bit nervously.

Bonnie turned and walked back over to Meredith's side. They both began walking back towards the house. They passed Stefan as he and Damon whooshed off in vampire speed in search of the wolf.

Bonnie looked at Meredith, who was giving her a worried look.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

Meredith paused before saying, "Bonnie, you do realize that, maybe getting involved with Damon isn't the best thing for you?"

"We aren't _involved_, Meredith." Bonnie clarified in a rather sad tone.

Meredith gave Bonnie a sorrowful look, she felt bad for her sweet little friend. She knew Bonnie was in love with Damon, and she wished they could be together. But…Elena was just too important of a topic on Damon's mind for him to treat Bonnie the way she deserved. Meredith knew, by Bonnie trying to squeeze her way into Damon's heart, alongside Elena, it would just end up in heartbreak for her. Although she knew Damon had a sort of weak spot for Bonnie too, ultimately he was too hung up on Elena to even consider that maybe Bonnie was his better choice. It was a shame, and Meredith kind of hated him for it. She knew Bonnie would be a good, if not better, option for him than Elena! He was just too much of a love sick fool to see it. Therefore, she had to protect her sweet, innocent friend from Damon's stupidity. She had to try anyhow.

"Bonnie…I know you love him, but…you know he loves Ele-" she began, but Bonnie cut her off.

"I know! Elena will always be the one he loves! It will always be Elena who has his heart! I know, ok?" Bonnie's voice dropped to a whisper, "But…I c-can't help the way I feel." Her voice cracked as she hung her head down, staring at the grass beneath her feet.

Meredith saw as a few tears dropped from Bonnie's hidden face. She heard her sniff as Bonnie quickly reached up and wiped her eyes. Meredith was about in tears as she watched her friend breaking in front of her.

Slowly, Meredith touched Bonnie's shoulder in an effort to console her. Bonnie swiftly wrapped her arms tight around her best friend as she cried softly. Meredith rubbed Bonnie's back comfortingly as she hugged her tight in return, trying her best to soften the blow to Bonnie's fragile, broken heart.

After a few minutes, Bonnie and Meredith started back to the boarding house again. In about five minutes, they arrived back and Meredith was sitting on the couch next to a curled up, tear stained, Bonnie, just giving her some company. Elena came down the stairs, as soon as she walked into the living room and saw Bonnie a mess, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she looked at Meredith for help. She had no idea what to tell her. She just knew she _definitely_ was _not_ gonna tell her that she was in love with Damon.

"Um…Bonnie just got scared because of the wolf. You know how sensitive she is." Meredith cleverly lied, covering for Bonnie.

Elena's concerned expression turned to relief as she sat down on the other side of Bonnie, "It's ok, Bonnie. No one here will let the wolf hurt you, alright?" she offered, trying to comfort her.

Bonnie put on a fake smile, "Thanks."

Elena smiled brightly.

Bonnie turned to look at Meredith, giving her a small smile of appreciation. Meredith smiled in return as she patted Bonnie's leg.

Damon and Stefan returned later on that evening.

"Well…that was a waste of a trip. I didn't find _anything_! How could that stupid wolf have disappeared that fast?" Damon ranted as he burst through the door and into the living room.

"Calm down. We'll go looking again tomorrow." Stefan said in his usual calm tone.

Damon huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at his brother's nonchalant attitude.

Meredith looked over at Bonnie to see her gazing almost longingly at Damon. She smashed her lips together and sighed. She knew more heartbreak was sure to ensue for poor Bonnie tonight. _Stupid Damon!_ She muttered in her mind.

Stefan sat down beside Elena on the love seat she was sitting on across from Meredith and Bonnie. Damon came and plopped down beside Bonnie. He only glanced in her direction once before all his attention was on Elena. Bonnie, on the other hand, could barely stop herself from staring at him.

They were all silent for a moment before Damon spoke.

"I'm thirsty." He announced to know one in particular.

Casually, he grabbed Bonnie's wrist and pulled her arm straight out in front of his face. He took her hand and maneuvered her arm so that the inside of her wrist was facing his mouth.

Bonnie stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape. Damon ran his lips across her arm and then looked at her with a devilish grin.

"I wonder if Bonnie would mind to spare a few drops…" he teased.

Bonnie's lips made an 'O' shape as she was about to reply, but Stefan beat her to it.

"Damon!" he scolded.

Damon rolled his eyes and dropped her hand as his expression returned back to his natural sexy care-free one, "Relax! I wasn't actually gonna bite her."

Bonnie sighed, for minute there; she had actually wanted him to bite her. But at the same time, she was extremely glad he hadn't.

"That wasn't funny, Damon!" Matt's voiced yelled from the doorway. He had just returned from his job.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Oh good, _Mutt's_ here!" he spoke sarcastically without even turning to look at him.

Damon smiled cockily as his vampire hearing picked up the increase of Matt's heart rate, determining anger.

"Damon, stop." Elena scolded him softly before gesturing for Matt to sit in the chair beside the couch. "Come on and sit with us." She smiled friendly.

Damon simply sighed.

A little bit later, they all sat down in Stefan and Elena's room to watch a movie. Meredith put in something scary, which Bonnie wasn't too thrilled about. Elena cuddled up with Stefan on the bed, as she _always_ did during scary movies. The rest of them were scattered around the room. Damon had made a little sort-of-seat in the floor out of three body pillows. One propped up in the back, and one on either side of him. It didn't escape Bonnie's notice that Damon had made his makeshift seat near Elena's side of the bed. Meredith was on the other side of the bed sitting in a velvet, red chair. At the foot of the bed on the floor sat Bonnie, who was leaning back against the bed for support, and Matt was seated next to her doing the same. Bonnie looked to her left around the corner of the huge king size bed at Damon, who looked comfortable relaxing back into the giant pillows. Bonnie focused her gaze back to the flat screen tv in front of her. She wished more than anything she was cuddled up with Damon in those pillows right now. However, she knew that that just wouldn't happen. She shook her head, trying to rid it of the thought.

As the movie progressed, Bonnie had been hiding her face into her arms most of the time as she had kept her knees curled up to her chest. Bonnie looked to her right at Matt and saw his head flopped back against the bed and his eyes closed. He was asleep. Probably a hard day at work for him. Carefully, not wanting to get caught, Bonnie peeked up over the top of the bed and saw Stefan mesmerized with Elena as she slept curled up against him. She faced forward again before peeking over to her left at Damon. She saw him awake by a quick flash on the tv that lit up the dark room.

She sat, debating whether to try it or not. She _desperately_ wanted to go over there with Damon, and with the people that could see her more easily asleep, she had the perfect opportunity. She sighed almost silently. She was about to attempt something that would just end up in more heartbreak for her. She just couldn't stay away.

Taking a calming breath, she slowly sunk down in the floor and crawled over to Damon. Luckily for her, most of the movie was so dark and dingy that the screen hardly lit the room at all.

"What are you doing?" Damon mouthed to her as she crawled up next to him.

"I was scared. I don't like this movie. I just wanted someone to sit with." She explained in the lowest whisper she could manage.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her, "What was wrong with _Mutt_?" he whispered his name in disgust.

"He's asleep."

They just stared at one another then, Damon analyzing the situation and Bonnie begging wordlessly with her big brown eyes and the unintentional little pout of her lips.

"Please?" she mouthed.

Damon sighed and pushed the body pillow separating them away so she could slide in next to him. Bonnie smiled in appreciation and scooted up close to him before pulling the pillow in front of her and leaning against it. Suddenly, Damon slid his right under her head, allowing her to lay her head against it so that she could be more comfortable. Bonnie smiled and cuddled into him maybe a little more than she should've.

A little over half way into the movie, Bonnie had been trying incredibly hard to keep her gaze focused on the movie, but she could feel Damon's gaze just studying her every feature. She could even see it slightly out of her peripheral vision, which was making her very nervous.

Seconds later, Damon's fingers of his left hand brushed her red curls back from her ear, exposing it to him. She felt his lips brush her ear and she flinched slightly as her cheeks flushed rose.

His chest was pressed more firmly against her back suddenly as she felt his left hand touch her side then slide down to rest over her stomach.

Her breath hitched just as she felt his warm breath washing over her cheek as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Your heart just beats faster and faster the closer I get to you." He whispered seductively. He slid his hand up her stomach rather sensually, stopping just below her breasts. "Do you feel how fast it's beating?"

Bonnie gulped. She didn't know what to say or do! Taking a chance once again, she reached up and covered his left hand with hers.

"This is normal for me when I'm around you." She whispered.

Before she even knew what had happened, Damon had soundlessly and flawlessly flipped her onto her back and was hovering above her. His arms were like a cage around her, keeping her from moving one inch. His midnight eyes bore into hers and she was lost in them.

"Why do you keep this up? What about me keeps drawing you in over and over again? Haven't I broken your heart enough times already?" he whispered a bit harshly.

"I can't help it." Bonnie whispered, her bottom lip trembling as tears filled her eyes.

Damon searched her eyes, "You don't even _try_ to help it."

Bonnie broke their intense gaze and looked down at his black v-neck t-shirt. She reached up with her right hand and fiddled with the dip of the shirt, trying to avoid talking. Damon continued staring down at her as she played with the neck-line of his shirt. He saw a tear drop from her eye and down the side of her face. She squeezed her eyes shut hard and fisted her hand in his shirt. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Damn it." Damon muttered to himself and sighed.

"Redbird." He whispered in a kind tone.

Her big brown doe eyes looked up into his, glistening with unshed tears. He looked down at her trembling bottom lip and before he could stop himself, he took it between his. Bonnie moaned so softly that only he could hear it, and her tense form relaxed as she pursed her lips to kiss him back.

Damon released her lips and paused shortly before pressing his lips back to hers a second time. He lowered himself so his entire body was pressed against hers. She was now trapped between him and the floor. He took notice of how she melted into him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elena woke up just slightly as the movie was about at its end, she smiled as she snuggled into Stefan. Casually, she looked around the room at everyone. Her eyes about popped out of her head as a series of flashes from the tv lit up the room just enough for her to get a good look at the vampire and the red-head making out on the floor. With each bright flash that lit the room from the climax of the movie, Elena could see exactly what was going on. She saw as Damon placed slow, lingering kisses to Bonnie's lips over and over. Something bubbled up in her and their kisses bothered her greatly. In an attempt to let it go, she cuddled back into Stefan and closed her eyes in an effort to fall back asleep.

Damon was beginning to lose himself in Bonnie's kiss, something he _couldn't_ let happen. He had to break the kiss. This had to stop! This shouldn't have even _started!_

With reluctance, Damon pulled away from Bonnie. They both made small noises of protest at the loss of contact. Damon touched his forehead to hers as they both lied there, breathing heavy.

"The movie's almost over." Damon whispered.

"Right." Bonnie said in a disappointed tone. She didn't wanna leave Damon yet, but she knew what was inevitably coming. He would put all his walls back up and push her away again.

Reluctantly, she sat up and crawled out from underneath Damon. He gave her an apologetic glance as she sneakily crawled back into the spot she had started at.

Just as she settled back into her previous position on the floor at the foot of the bed, they heard a wolf's cry. Everyone, even if previously asleep, shot up. They all looked towards the window which faced the front of the house. The agonized howl sounded much too close.

Stefan untangled himself from Elena and stood up, "That sounds way too close for my liking."

Damon ran a hand through his hair quickly, trying to fix the mess Bonnie had made of it. "Mine too." He agreed and then stalked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door.

Stefan followed. Once he left the room, everyone else got up and followed after them as well.

Damon ripped the front door open to see a magnificent white wolf standing just a few feet away from them. It hesitantly limped towards them. Damon and Stefan looked down to see that its left back leg was bloody and mangled.

Elena gasped from behind them at the sight of the wolf's paw, "We have to help it!"

"Elena…it's a _were_wolf. I'm not helping it!" Damon shot back, stubbornly.

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes, having seen the wolf too, "Damon…we have to help it! It could die if we don't!"

Damon huffed. "Move!" he commanded Stefan as he passed him.

Damon walked closer to the wolf then stopped and crossed his arms, "If you want help, you will phase back to human form."

The wolf limped backwards and hung its head down, becoming frightened. Bonnie, instantly feeling sympathy for the creature, dashed out the front door and walked slowly up to the wolf. The wolf raised its head up again to look at Bonnie.

"It's ok. You don't have to be afraid. Please phase back into a human so we can help you." Bonnie said politely and gently.

The wolf, sensing Bonnie's kindness, phased back into human form. Damon, Stefan, and Elena quickly ran to the boy lying on the ground in searing pain and Elena wrapped him in a blanket before Stefan and Damon carried him into the house.

That's the end of the first part! I'll be posting the second part either later tonight…or tomorrow sometime. Probably more likely later tonight. So keep an eye out for it! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the final part to my two-shot! It starts off directly from where the last chapter left off. Enjoy!

He wasn't a very tall boy…coming just barely above Elena's height. He only came a few inches above Bonnie. He had beautiful, crystal clear, electric blue eyes, and the lightest blonde hair you could possibly have without it being white. It was like moonlight.

Elena and Meredith tended to his wounded leg in the bathroom while Bonnie stayed out in the living room with Damon, Stefan, and Matt.

"Was that the same wolf you saw in the forest today, Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Great! So now we have some stalker wolf in our house?" Damon exclaimed, getting angrier by the second.

"Calm down, Damon. Let's talk to him first before we jump to any conclusions." Stefan countered in a calmer tone.

Damon rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Elena walked out of the hall bathroom, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

"He's ok. Meredith and I got him all fixed up. He seems really nice. His personality is very similar to Bonnie's actually." She gushed.

They all got up and followed Elena into the kitchen where the boy sat in a dining room chair with his injured leg propped up on another.

Elena turned to them, "Now be nice…he's scared and hurting. He won't talk either, so try not to press him." She informed in a hushed tone just before they reached him.

Elena put on a friendly smile as she led the others over, "Hi. I just wanted to introduce you to the rest of my friends." She explained sweetly as the boy looked up at her with guarded eyes.

She pointed to Matt first, "This is Matt…this is Damon…this is Stefan, my boyfriend…and _this_ is Bonnie." Elena didn't miss the way the boy's gaze lingered on Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped into full view as she came to stand in front of everyone else. She looked kindly down at the boy as he stared up at her in awe. "What's your name?" she asked softly.

The boy gulped, "Xander." He rasped out.

"Why wouldn't he talk to us?" Meredith mumbled under her breath to Elena.

"Shh!" Elena hushed quickly, not wanting Xander to hear.

Bonnie smiled and Xander lost his breath.

"I like that name." she replied politely.

Elena stepped into Xander's view, "May I ask what happened to you?"

Xander tensed up and looked away from Elena's curious gaze.

Bonnie placed her hand over his, "It's ok…they're my friends. You're safe now. No one here will hurt you." She promised.

"Well…" Matt started but was abruptly cut off when Meredith hit him in the stomach.

Damon glared over at him, knowing what he was about to say.

Xander looked up into Bonnie's beautiful brown eyes and trusted her instantly. Taking a deep breath, "I-I've been on my own for a few months now. My family are all scared of me since they found out what I am. So, I ran away. I was just walking through the woods, like I normally do at night. All of the sudden…" he looked off into space, deep in thought, "this big wolf came out of nowhere. He lunged at me and I tried to run but he was much faster." Tears came to his eyes and he swallowed, trying to hold them back, "And then…_that_ happened." He said as he nodded down to his injured leg which was now clean and wrapped up in bandages.

Bonnie was almost in tears, "You'll be ok now…we'll take care of you." She soothed.

"If you don't mind me asking…how'd you get away?" Meredith asked, confused.

Xander looked at her a bit skeptically before sighing and answering, "I ran, and eventually, after taking a few extra turns, it lost me."

"Do you remember what this werewolf looked like?" Stefan asked.

"All I remember is that he was big, black, and had glowing green eyes." Xander informed just before he shook his head, trying to rid it of the awful memory.

Bonnie comforted him by putting an arm around him. Xander felt immediately relieved at the contact as he stared up at Bonnie, just studying her features as if she were the most magnificent sight he had ever seen.

Everyone was too busy discussing the story Xander just told to notice the way he was looking at Bonnie. Everyone except Damon that is. He stared at them with something rising in him that he couldn't quite decipher. All he could focus on was the immense anger that was boiling inside him.

Damon interrupted everyone's conversation over Xander, "Alright! I think everyone just needs to get some sleep! It's been a long night." He announced, looking directly at Xander as he ended his statement.

With that, Damon marched up the stairs and everyone just stared after him in silence as they heard his bedroom door slam shut.

Elena looked down at a stunned Xander, "Don't worry. He's like that a lot." She assured.

"He's impulsive." Stefan added.

"Well what brought that on?" Xander asked, confused.

Meredith snorted, "Who knows!"

"Don't worry about him, man. The dude's kind of psycho." Matt put into the conversation.

Bonnie glared at Matt, "He's not psycho! He's just impulsive, like Stefan said."

Matt held his hands up in surrender, letting it go, as Meredith gave her a knowing look. Bonnie simply tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, a bit embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Hey…she had to defend him!

After fixing Xander up a room in the house, they all went to their own rooms to get some sleep. With the exception of Matt, who headed home.

Before falling asleep, Bonnie lied awake, wondering how tomorrow would be. Would Damon go back to ignoring her again? Probably. Before she could get too upset over the thought of it, she fell asleep.

The next week passed by pretty quickly, with Xander opening up to the gang more and more each day to where he actually felt comfortable around most of them now. By most of them, that meant the only exception was Damon, who hadn't been very friendly to Xander at all. Everyone had scolded him time after time over the week about it, but Damon just couldn't bring himself to like the wolf. At all! Xander had especially taken a liking to Bonnie. In fact, the two had grown closer with each passing day. They had actually become quite good of friends. Damon wasn't sure if he just didn't trust Xander…which he _didn't_…or if it was the way he kept looking at Bonnie like she was an angel on earth; _something_ about him just bothered Damon to wits end! He knew for a fact though that he didn't like Bonnie's knew found little friendship with the off-white wolf.

Saturday morning, Damon came downstairs into the kitchen where the human members of the group were eating breakfast. He ground his teeth in anger as he saw Xander wiping some syrup off Bonnie's chin as they ate pancakes. That was strike one!

Strike two came later that day during lunch. They had all agreed to having a big picnic…well, all of them had agreed to it but Damon anyway. While sitting outside, everyone scattered around the big blanket, which was really just a bunch of blankets pieced together, Damon was furious. He emitted a low guttural growl as he watched Bonnie and Xander whispering to each other and laughing. At one point, Bonnie looked up into Xander's eyes in that sweet innocent way that she usually did him. Xander looked back into her eyes with an awed gaze. That's when Damon had had enough.

He stood up abruptly, his fists balled at his sides, and stalked swiftly back into the house from the backyard. Bonnie watched sadly as he retreated inside. They all stared at the door Damon had disappeared through in astonishment. Why had he just suddenly gotten up and left in such a haste?

The girls flinched as they heard glass smash loudly from inside. Bonnie immediately jumped up to go after him, but Meredith had reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No! I don't think it's a good idea you go after him right now, Bonnie. Whatever he's upset about…I think he just needs to cool off. I just don't want you to get hurt." Meredith rushed out.

Bonnie looked down at Meredith, confliction was clear in her eyes as she continued to stand there.

"Meredith is right, Bonnie. I don't think it's a good idea. You know how Damon gets when he's upset." Elena interjected.

They heard another smash of glass, and Bonnie's confliction was erased from her mind. She yanked her wrist from Meredith's grasp and sped inside.

They all called after her, and Elena started to get up to go after her, but Stefan pulled her back down gently.

"Let her go." He said.

Elena looked at him in shock, "What? He might hurt her!"

"She might help him. Bonnie seems to have…_something_ over Damon. She might be able to calm him down." Stefan voiced.

"So you're _trusting_ your brother not to hurt Bonnie?" Meredith questioned, a little stunned.

Stefan nodded once, "He's never hurt her before. So yes, I'm trusting him."

Meredith sighed, looking back at the house. Stefan had a point.

Inside the house, Bonnie saw a broken glass measuring cup on the kitchen floor. After carefully stepping over it, she saw a glass vase shattered on the living room floor. She looked up further, and there sat Damon on the elegant red couch. He was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, and his head in his hands.

Cautiously, Bonnie sat down beside him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, then shook him lightly. When he didn't look at her, she shook harder.

"Damon." She whined.

When he still didn't respond, she began to get a little angry. Grabbing a hold of his wrist with both hands, Bonnie tried her hardest to pry his hand away from his face, but he barely even budged.

"Damon, look at me!" Bonnie commanded, getting frustrated with him.

Suddenly, in one swift motion, Damon had both her wrists in the hand she had been trying to pry from his face. His dark, tortured eyes bore into hers intensely. Bonnie gasped.

"Why can't you ever just do what's best for you and stay _away_ from dangerous people?" Damon lashed out. "What…since you can't have me you just decided to move on to a werewolf who could easily _kill_ you at any moment? Have you forgotten about Tyler, huh? Don't you remember how werewolves are? They're evil creatures, Bonnie! They aren't something you play around with!"

Bonnie just stared at him, stunned beyond belief at his out of the blue rant. Finally, she responded.

"Xander is _not_ evil, and he would _never _hurt me! I know perfectly well what werewolves are capable of but that doesn't mean that _all_ of them are the same evil mean creatures as Tyler and whatever tried to kill Xander. Xander is a good person…and if you weren't so blinded by your hatred for him, you would see that!" Bonnie shouted. She had never been this angry at Damon. "Why are you so against werewolves anyway? Is it because you're a vampire and you think that's the way it's supposed to be? If so, _Stefan's_ a vampire and he gets along with Xander just fine!"

"I'm not against werewolves! I just hate _him!_" Damon interrupted.

Bonnie searched his eyes for some clue as to why that was, but he was cold as ice, "Why?" she asked softly.

Damon closed his eyes as his head dropped down. He sighed as he released his hold in Bonnie's wrists. How could he tell her when he wasn't even quite sure why himself?

Slowly, Bonnie stood from the couch and headed back toward the picnic. Before exiting the living room completely though, she stopped and turned back to Damon.

Damon looked up at her to see her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembling as it did when she was upset. Why was she crying all of the sudden? Had he hurt her unknowingly?

"When did you make up your mind that I can't have you, anyways?" Bonnie asked.

Realization hit Damon as what he had said in his rage filled rant came back and slapped him hard across the face. Damon sighed loudly, that wasn't what he had meant.

A tear rolled down Bonnie's cheek, and Damon was inches away from her in a flash with his hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"That isn't what I meant." He spoke softly this time.

Bonnie shook her head, "It doesn't matter, I already knew anyhow."

Damon's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he stared down at her.

"It'll always be Elena." She whispered, avoiding eye contact with the vampire towering over her.

Damon was shocked at what she had said and could only stand there as she ripped herself away from him and walked back outside.

"Shit!" he muttered to himself as he let his arm drop back down to his side. That pang he got in his heart at their loss of contact wasn't a good sign. Yep…he definitely had some pretty damn serious feelings for the little red-head.

The rest of the day, Damon had kept a keen eye on Bonnie. He noticed she wasn't as happy as she had been this morning. Only he knew why. When night finally rolled around, Damon was walking around the back patio. He was lost on what to do about his feelings for Bonnie. He groaned inwardly, how had he let the little redbird get to him like that? Why couldn't he just make this easy on himself and walk away? Just the thought of trying to let her go gave an uneasy squeeze at his unbeating heart.

Damon groaned loudly and kicked the brick wall to his right hard, just not enough to break it. Yeah…he had _definitely_ let her get in too deep.

He stopped pacing as he heard Bonnie giggling. He looked out at the yard to see Bonnie come running in from around the side if the house, laughing and smiling bright. Damon smiled at her improved mood, but his smile quickly faltered as he saw _it_ come running in after her. He was laughing too, looking as if he was having the time of his life.

Xander came up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie squealed and turned to face him. Things between the two suddenly took on a more serious turn as they stopped laughing and Xander began to lean in.

Strike three…he was about to be out!

Damon felt nothing but boiling rage._ This ends NOW!_ He thought.

Bonnie wasn't so sure she wanted to kiss Xander as she saw him leaning in, but before she could politely decline his kiss, he was tackled to the ground.

Jumping back in fright, Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Damon on top of Xander beating the living daylights out of him.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Bonnie yelled to Damon, but he wasn't letting up.

"STEFAN!" Bonnie screamed. Xander was looking worse and worse by the second as Damon continued his relentless assault on the poor wolf.

"What is it, Bo-" Stefan cut himself off as he saw his brother beating the hell out of Xander. "_Damon!_" he shouted as he ran over to him.

Elena and Meredith appeared behind Bonnie, watching in horror as Stefan tried to pry his brother off the young man now in sad shape beneath him.

With a sudden strength, Stefan threw his brother to the other side of the yard with a growl. "STOP IT!" he yelled with intensity.

Damon was breathing hard as he stood on the other side of the yard, still looking like he could start attacking Xander again at any moment.

Bonnie gasped and covered her open mouth with both hands as she saw what Damon had done to Xander. He had gashes all over him from the force of Damon's hits, his nose was broken as was his jaw, and he was unconscious as he laid in the grass.

"Elena! Go get Mrs. Flowers!" Stefan ordered as he hovered over Xander.

Elena quickly ran off in search of her as Meredith brushed passed Bonnie and was at Xander's other side, trying to help in any way she could.

Bonnie couldn't stand to look at him anymore. After hearing Stefan utter the words, "he has a pulse", she breathed a sigh of relief, trusting that Mrs. Flowers would be able to fix him. After all, Xander did have healing abilities as a werewolf. She turned away just as Elena and Mrs. Flowers came running out to help him.

She walked back inside in search of Damon. Someone needed to talk to him. After a few minutes of searching, she found him out on the front porch, sitting on the step.

For the second time that night, she cautiously sat down beside him. After a moment of silence, Bonnie reached out and grabbed his right hand. Bringing it close to her, she examined it. The wounds on his knuckles had healed already, but Xander's blood still lingered there.

"You should wash the blood off your hands ya know." Bonnie suggested in a soft voice.

Damon sighed and pulled his hand from hers.

The sat in silence for a minute before Bonnie spoke again.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in an almost whisper.

Damon shook his head a little as he let out a humorless laugh, "He was about to kiss you." He mentioned with a serious tone.

"I know." Bonnie replied.

"You were gonna let him?" Damon questioned with an angered undertone as he glanced over at her.

Bonnie shook her head, "No." she answered rather timidly.

Damon snorted, "It sure _looked_ like you were going to."

Bonnie paused in thought for a moment before beginning again.

"Can I ask you something?" she said as she just barely scoot a little closer to him.

Damon looked over at her. She was turned towards him now with her big brown doe eyes staring into his in that irresistible way that made him weak. He only raised his eyebrows, signaling he was waiting.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie glanced down at her lap as she asked her next question. "W-Were you um…were you j-jealous?"

Damon was a bit taken back by the question. Now that he thought hard about it… _Aw shit!_ He muttered in his head.

"No!" Damon lied. There was no way he was going to admit that to _her_ of all people and look like a complete weak idiot! He wasn't even entirely willing to admit it to himself!

"So…I'm just not allowed to kiss anyone, is that it?" Bonnie asked, feeling a little angry now.

Damon's short fuse lit and he was on a quick path to furious once again. Why did she have to _assume_ crap?

Balling his fists, "No." Damon muttered through clenched teeth.

"No? I'm _not_ allowed to kiss anyone?" Bonnie cried, stunned.

Damon rolled his eyes, this was getting old…_fast!_

"_No_! That's _not_ what I meant! I-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Bonnie had interrupted.

"Then what _did_ you mean?" Bonnie pushed.

Damon cracked. He turned his body towards hers and got right in her face. "No, Bonnie! You _aren't_ allowed to kiss anyone! No one besides _me_! In fact, _I_ should be the _only_ one allowed to even _try_ to kiss you!" he exclaimed in an anger filled rush.

Damon just stared at Bonnie's shocked expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but a small squeak was all that came out. He had rendered her speechless.

He leaned a little closer, so that his face was only inches away from hers now. "Is it so hard for you to believe that maybe I have strong feelings for you too?" He asked in a low, sultry tone as he cupped her cheek in his right hand, caressing it with his thumb.

Bonnie's eyes swirled with passion as they flickered from Damon's eyes to his lips. "From now on…you're the only one allowed to kiss me." she whispered.

Damon ran his thumb over her bottom lip as he stared hungrily at the pouty lips he craved to devour. Their hard breaths mingled as their lips inched closer and closer together. That familiar spark ignited within both of them as their lips brushed one another's.

"Bonnie!" they heard someone call from inside, before Meredith appeared in the doorway.

Bonnie could hear the low growl rumbling in Damon's chest as their extremely intimate moment was abruptly interrupted. They stayed close together though.

"_What?_" Damon hissed at Meredith, seething.

"We were just wondering if you two were ok. Xander's ok…thanks to Ms. Flowers." Meredith explained, throwing a look of pure hatred at Damon.

Bonnie looked between Meredith and Damon to see them glaring at one another. "Ok!" she said, breaking their death stares as she stood up. "Let's go get you cleaned up." She suggested as she held her hand out to Damon.

Damon stood and wound his hand around hers as she led them towards the hall bathroom. Meredith watched them from behind as they passed her with a wary eye. Damon was just as bad as Bonnie! They just couldn't stay away from each other!

Once in the medium sized bathroom, Bonnie closed the door behind them. She turned the water on and got a wash cloth from under the sink. Taking Damon's hand, she stuck it under the water and then gently wiped it with the now wet wash cloth.

Damon snickered, "You know I can do this myself, right?"

Bonnie's eyes shot up at him, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry! I can leave, if you'd rather do this yourself! I-I was just trying to help!" she rambled on before Damon shushed her.

"Redbird…it's alright." He chuckled.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and she quickly went back to washing Damon's hand off before she could embarrass herself further.

Damon was about insane as Bonnie continued gently washing the dried blood from his hands. The way her smooth, delicate fingers kept caressing his with every little touch was driving him mad.

Grabbing the wash cloth from her hand, Damon threw it to the side of the room, making a wet **thump!** as it hit the floor. Before Bonnie could question it, Damon had her pinned against the wall and his lips crushed to hers. Bonnie moaned as she melted into him in an instant. This kiss was different from their previous one about a week ago, this one was full of fire and wildness whereas the other had been passionate and slow. Bonnie came to the conclusion that she liked both!

Damon broke their kiss only to trail hot, sloppy kisses down her throat. Bonnie's legs gave out as she locked her arms around his neck. Damon hastily picked her up and held her against him as he continued his assault on her neck. Tangling her fingers in the back of his soft, black hair, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his waist. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was just fluttering. The heat from Damon's kisses was consuming her, she could swear every place he touched her was leaving a burn mark. But she didn't care.

Damon smashed his lips back to hers again, and in seconds, his tongue had entered her mouth. It seemed as if everything had gone into slow motion all of the sudden. Bonnie moaned into his mouth as their tongues slid sensually across one another's. The intensity of the kiss was making Damon's head spin, and he fell to his knees with a groan.

Making light of their new position, Damon quickly dropped down to the floor entirely, trapping Bonnie beneath him. Damon kissed down the opposite side of her neck before dragging his parted lips, and tongue, back up it. Bonnie clutched him tighter to her, if possible, fisting her small hands into the back of his shirt.

"Damon." She breathed. Damon smirked as he could hear in her voice she was in pure pleasure.

In one quick motion, Damon had flipped them over so that Bonnie was lying on top of him. "I think we need to" *kiss* "slow down a little." He inquired.

"No." Bonnie mumbled right before giving him a very passionate open-mouth kiss. She was too lost in him to slow down in the slightest. She was too in love with him.

Damon broke the kiss as he pushed her back a little, holding her by her arms, "Yes." He chuckled. He had to admit, he was rather reluctant to slow this down too.

Bonnie sat up, straddling his waist. She looked down at him, his dark hair a disheveled mess, his lips in a cocky smirk, and his midnight eyes gleaming with mischievousness. Bonnie couldn't help but smile. He was perfect!

Bonnie lowered herself so that she was lying against him, her head on his chest. Turning her head for a moment, she kissed the skin there that the v-neck of his shirt left bare. She lied with her cheek pressed against it once more.

Damon ran his hand through her soft strawberry curls, "You know we can't stay here laying on the bathroom floor forever, right?" he said, laughing slightly at the end.

Bonnie sighed, "I know."

Another week passed, and, after all the yelling and insults Damon had had to put up with for almost killing Xander, everyone had put it past them…_mostly_, deeming it as "just another _Damon_ thing." Xander wasn't too fond of him now, but Damon wasn't really upset over that in the slightest. At least Xander had gotten the message about staying away from _his_ girl. Speaking of, he and Bonnie…well, they had been keeping their budding romance on the down low. That way, no one would be scrutinizing them or trying to keep them apart by way of, "he'll hurt her!" or "he's not good enough for her!" They could just deal with things themselves as they came. A few things _had_ come up, as Damon was still adjusting to these newly dawned feelings he had for Bonnie. So naturally, he had screwed up and made her upset with him a few times. However, they had been minor things that he had been able to fix with a few 'I'm sorry's', pleading looks, and kisses.

One thing that was fairly new was, for the past two days, Bonnie had been sleeping in his room with him. Tonight was no exception.

Bonnie felt giddy as she, for the third night in a row, crawled into bed next to Damon.

"So has this just become a regular thing for you, or something?" Damon mumbled into his pillow as he watched Bonnie lie down next to him.

Bonnie looked over at him with wide eyes, "If you don't want me here, I can leave." She offered as she began to sit up.

Swiftly, Damon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back down. She was snuggly tucked up against him as he spooned her.

"You aren't going anywhere." Damon clarified in a low voice at her ear.

Bonnie smiled and snuggled back into him, getting comfortable and closing her eyes. Damon gently played with her fingers as she held his hand close to her chest. Just as he was about to fall asleep…Bonnie woke him.

"Damon?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he hummed, too tired to speak.

"I-I love you." She admitted shyly, like she was nervous.

The words brought a cocky smirk to his gorgeous face. "I know." Damon mumbled, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Bonnie untangled their hands and rolled over so that she was facing him, "D-D you l-love me?" she stuttered, being extremely nervous.

It was the first time she had ever asked Damon such a question. She was fairly certain she already knew what the answer was going to be though…_if_ there was one. She was definitely taking a risk tonight, as this could turn out to be the best night of her life…or the worst. But, she _had_ to know!

There was only silence as she watched Damon's face scrunch up. His eyes never opened, they only squeezed shut harder as he huffed.

Before Bonnie had even registered it, she was crying. His reaction had been enough of an answer. She was stupid to think that he might actually love her in the first place.

Pulling the sheets back, she began to get up out of his bed. Suddenly, she was being flung back, landing with a thud as the back of her head hit the heap of silk pillows. Damon hovered over her briefly, before touching his forehead to hers.

"More than even _I_ can fathom." He whispered sweetly.

Bonnie sniffed as she searched his face with no luck in the almost pitch black room. All she could make out was a dark silhouette above her.

"Really?" she felt stupid for asking, but she had to make sure.

Damon chuckled almost darkly as she felt his lips brush hers.

"Yes." He hissed the 's' like a snake just before kissing her senseless.

Bonnie had finally gotten what she wanted most…the snarky, bad-boy vampire whom she had always been in love with, but never thought would return her feelings. At least…not as strongly as he did. But….she was overjoyed that the one and only, Damon Salvatore, loved her, Bonnie "redbird" McCullough!

The morning after, they were comfortably lying in one another's arms. The door opened with a creek, awaking them both with a start as they knew no one else was supposed to know about them yet.

"Damon, you're brother wants you downstairs right-" he stopped short as he looked up and saw the little red-headed beauty in bed with the vampire who had almost killed him. "now…" he finished his sentence.

Damon smirked as wide and cocky as he could possibly manage…this day had started off _great!_ He knew Xander would be extremely envious. Yep! She was _his_ girl…deal with it!

**The End!**

I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I try and go over my stories to tweak stuff before posting them, but sometimes I still miss stuff. Anyways…thanks for reading!


End file.
